Flashback
by mistressbabette51
Summary: Lois does the unthinkable with surprising results. I wrote this story earlier this year for a different challenge, dusted it off, and added it here. The prompts: role-play, tease, pretend, release, experiment.


Author's Notes: I wrote this story earlier this year for a different challenge, dusted it off, and decided to submit it now for PB XII. In this story, Lois does the unthinkable with surprising results. I hope you like it and please read and review. Thanks!:D

**Porn Battle XII prompts: Smallville: Clark Kent/Lois Lane: role-play, tease, pretend, release, experiment.**

~o~o~

_Flashback_

After what had happened with Clark's 'nephew,' Connor Kent, his infatuation and his single mindset of wanting her, Lois had begun to remember the night that Clark had become infected with the red rock. Maybe it was all those blows to her head that caused the memories to come back, but she found herself embracing those memories.

Clark had told her about that night that they had 'almost' made love but didn't, but she began to wonder, what if Clark were to become infected again and they made love while he was under the influence of the red rock? _Don't do it, Lois_. She ignored the 'good' Lois in her mind because she knew that he loved her and she had to admit she liked him on the red rock when he wasn't a paranoid jerk. He was uninhibited, forceful, sexy, and he wanted her with a determination that had made her swoon.

She hated to admit it, but ever since they had become engaged, the relationship had turned boring and predictable. She had no real complaints in the bedroom though, he was an amazing lover, but even that was becoming boring and predictable. What they needed was a spark, something different like it was in the old days, when they didn't know what would happen next between them. It was unlike any relationship she had ever had and she missed it; she missed them. In her mind, the red rock just may give them back that unpredictability they so desperately needed.

Later that night, after they had made arrangements for Connor, Lois did some snooping and found the red rock and put it under their pillow and waited.

Clark had been rummaging throughout the house looking for something, entered the bedroom glanced at Lois and went back to searching. "Lois, isn't it a bit early for bed? I wanted to watch that new movie we just got in the mail. What was it called again? Oh, yeah, _127 Hours_!"

Lois rolled her eyes at her fiancé. _No way am I watching that, talk about ruining the mood, but_ _I'm lying here in a red teddy and he hasn't even noticed yet._ "Clark … hello?" He paid her no attention. "Clark Kent, get over here… NOW!" Lois was getting testy.

"Lois, what are you wearing? Aren't you cold? It's the middle of winter."

Lois sighed, got out of bed and dragged him over to the bed. "I know a way you could warm me up," she purred and shoved him back onto the bed and jumped on top of him.

"Lois, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She replied and kissed him.

Clark closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, his eyes glowed red for a moment and then his kisses became hard and strong. He couldn't seem to get enough of her.

_That's more like it_, Lois thought.

He rolled her over onto her back, sat up for a moment, and removed his shirt and jeans in seconds. He did it so fast that Lois barely felt the bed move and there he was in all his glorious nakedness and Lois almost swooned at the sight of him. She couldn't remember Clark ever undressing so fast or at super-speed for that matter, and she decided she liked it a lot.

"Wow," she said and held up her arms, but instead and coming into her arms, he picked up his belt from the floor and tied her hands together above the bed and she couldn't pull her arms down. They'd never done anything like this before. "Clark?"

"What's the matter, Lois?" He smirked and reached inside the nightstand and pulled out some massage oil.

Before she could answer him, he ripped her teddy from her body, Lois gasped. She was naked and completely at his mercy. She wasn't afraid of him, but they'd never gone this far with the red rock and she hated to admit she was a bit worried.

"What's that look, Lois? Are you afraid of me?"

"No, of course not, but …?"

Clark had other things on his mind. "God, you're beautiful," Clark was enthralled by her beauty. "This is strange, I've seen you naked before but now … you take my breath away." He then poured the massage oil into his palm, rubbed his hands together and proceeded to turn Lois into a writhing mass of feelings. Everywhere he touched her she thought she would explode, but he purposefully avoided her center touching her everywhere but there intentionally. His hands were all over her body, down her arms, her thighs, her legs and her feet. He turned her over, careful of her arms, and raised her buttocks up so he could pleasure her. He blew his hot breath between her thighs and Lois almost lost it. She couldn't take anymore and screamed for him to give it her NOW!

He entered her then and Lois was on fire. They hadn't made love like this in so long, but she would remember this night no doubt about that.

"You like that … don't you?" Clark murmured between deep penetrations that had Lois screaming his name and moaning.

"Oh, yes, yes!" Lois was burning up.

He continued to make love to her from behind, stroked her breasts and between her thighs, and Lois was straining for more and then it happened. They both climaxed at the same time. Clark held her close from behind. It was amazing for both of them. He left her body, untied her hands and pulled her close, pulling the covers over them.

As they both caught their breaths, Lois was purring in his ear. "Wow! That was amazing, Clark!"

"I'm happy I was able to please you, Lois."

Lois frowned at his tone of voice. "You always please me Clark."

"I just want to know why you did it, Lois."

She should have known she would get caught. She turned over, took the red rock from under her pillow and put it back inside the lead box.

Clark had seen the red rock under the pillow and even though he had become infected, he had to wonder why she would do such a thing.

"I'm waiting for an explanation, Lois."

"Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad, just … disappointed."

"I'm sorry, Clark, I suppose I should have told you instead of ... showing you."

"What are you talking about, Lois?"

"I remember the night we were both infected with the red rock."

"You remember ... everything?"

"Most of it, I remember how we almost made love, but after that, it's a jumble of images, but the one thing that came through loud and clear was how much you wanted me, how much you wanted to tell me the truth about yourself, and then later you decided to play dumb and you pretended that we had no feelings for each other."

"Oh, I see." He pondered her words. "I still don't understand why you didn't just tell me how you felt instead of using the red rock."

"To be honest, I thought the red rock would remove all your inhibitions, open up a new world for both of us, and it would give us a chance to do things we haven't done in a long time."

"You're joking right?"

"No, I'm not, think about it Clark. Remember that night in the alley and you kissed me? I've wracked my brain, and you haven't kissed me like that for the longest time."

He thought about her words and some of it may ring true if only just a little. "I can tell you have an idea or do I want to hear this?"

"You know me too well." She turned and reached inside the night stand and pulled out a half-mask and put it over his face.

"Ok, now what?" Clark asked wondering what she had on her mind and he couldn't help feeling a bit excited.

"You pretend that you just rescued me and brought me back here, and I'll pretend that this is your hideout that I've never been to before. You're thrilled that you finally got up the courage to bring me here, to have me here with you, and you want to tell me who you are but you can't because you want to protect me. You're torn in two, desperate for me to know, so instead of telling me we make love for the first time."

"This is silly," he admitted but he was already getting turned on by this pretend situation.

Lois sensed his acceptance and began the game. "I know why you brought me here," she said and clutched the sheet to her chest.

"I don't think you do."

"Oh, but I do. I know you care about me … you're my guardian angel."

"You have no idea how much I care," he said as he stroked her hair and touched her throat and he could feel her heartbeat roaring in her veins.

"I want to know; please tell me," she begged as she stared into his eyes.

"Why don't I show you instead?" And then Clark was completely into the game as he kissed her just as he had done that night so long ago. Lois closed her eyes and she was thrown back in time to when Clark wanted to tell her the truth desperately but was too afraid for her. She could feel the love flowing from everywhere he touched her as his tongue speared into her mouth. She kissed him back and then she melted against him. His kisses wandered across her cheek to her ear and then down her throat and then he latched onto a nipple as his hands squeezed the full globes of her breasts and Lois found enough air in her lungs to speak. "We shouldn't … be … doing this."

"Why not? No one … has to know," he replied as their lovemaking began to sound forbidden, as if it were their secret and no one else's and that thought turned him on even more. Lois moaned loudly then as he suckled her other breast and then he touched her and she nearly flew off the bed. Her moist heat was calling to him, beckoning to that animal part of him that had overtaken his thinking.

Clark felt bewitched as if she had put a spell on him. He would do anything if she would just love him, touch him and make him feel wanted and needed. He supposed they had fallen into a rut, and maybe they had lost that spark, but right now all he wanted was to be inside her, feel her come around him, for them to feel that little death that only they could feel … together.

He grabbed her hips and then pure intoxicating pleasure gripped him as he filled her to the hilt and her muscles tightened around him. He could feel her contractions, knew she was close and then he knew nothing. Lois then flung her arms around his neck, held him with her thighs, and climaxed strongly, hips pumping, breasts crushed into his chest. Clark lost control and filled her womb with hot flood of his seed.

Lois sighed and held him close as their breathing returned to normal after a few minutes. "Thank you," she murmured. Every part of her glowed as she sighed again and stroked his chest. She couldn't help it as her hand moved lower then surprise and delight lit up her face. He was ready for her again. It had been a long time since that had happened, she realized. Then she raised her head to look at him and the sight of his rugged cheekbones and thick dark hair aroused her even more.

Clark felt her look and this game that they were playing was over. It was Lois and Clark now and bending over her and bracing himself on an elbow, he suckled her breast. Lois moaned and held his dark head and then she removed the mask and smiled at his look.

"You're very welcome, Ms. Lane." He smiled in return and proceeded to let her know that Clark Kent could be just as exciting and thrilling as that other guy.

_The end!_

~o~o~

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it and if you're wondering if Lois would do such a thing, she did ... in the comics! It's true. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love! :D


End file.
